Vertical lifts and conveyors are commonly used to move various loads from one level to another, usually higher level. Various types of such lifts and conveyors have been used in the past and are described in several patents and publications. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,736,011 describes an automatic unloading elevator adapted to unload at different levels. In another patent, i.e., U.S. Pat. No. 3,024,891, the patentee describes a continuous vertical lift having endless flexible chains carrying horizontal platforms. The platforms are rigid in their horizontal carrying positions but bend during their return to a loading position and hence occupy a minimum of space. More recently, U.S. Pat. No. 4,465,177 which issued to Wolfgang C. Dorner on Aug. 14, 1984 describes an elevator for a conveyor system which receives a load from the conveyor and delivers it to a second conveyor at a different level.
Other patents which are representative of the different types of conveyors heretofore used include U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,057,934; 1,829,317; 1,856,262; 2,931,524; 3,184,039; 3,557,940; 3,593,862; 3,631,963; 3,735,853; 4,039,070 and 4,130,193. While these patents are representative of the variety of load conveyor systems used in the past, they are by no means exclusive.
One of the disadvantages of the vertical conveyor systems which have heretofore been employed is that they do not provide load by-pass capability at each or preselected levels. As it will be seen from the ensuing description of the present invention, the provision of load by-pass capability for a lift conveyor enhances its usefulness and versatility since loads can be delivered to, or by-pass, any level at the control of the operator while maintaining a continuous operation.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a multi-level conveyor for moving loads from one level to another level.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a continuous multi-level load conveyor for moving loads from one level to another level with by-pass provision at the different levels.
It is further object of this invention to provide a continuous chain conveyor for moving loads from one level to another level wherein the conveyor system uncludes load by-pass assembly at each or preselected level.
The foregoing features and advantages of the present invention will be appreciated from the ensuing detailed description of the invention and the accompanying drawings.